Lunar Diplomacy
Details Walkthrough Part 1 - The Ship *Talk to Lokar on the westernmost dock of Rellekka. He will tell you about the Moon Clan. *Talk to Brundt the Chieftan in the longhall and get a seal of passage. Keep it with you at all times when you're on the Lunar Islands or any related areas, or else you'll get teleported back to Relekka, even when the quest is over. *Talk to Lokar again to sail to the Pirates' Outpost. You can board the Lady Zay from here. There are also plenty of Moss Giants and pirates to fight. *Talk to Captain Bentley. When you ask him to sail you to the Lunar Islands, the ship will only go around in a circle. *Talk to the navigator, Jack on the lower deck. *Talk to the captain again. *Talk to Jack again. *Talk to the captain again. *Talk to eagle-eye (on the same deck as the captain). He will tell you about jinxes. *Talk to the Cabin Boy up one deck from captain. *Talk to the cook in basement. *Talk to the Cabin Boy. *Talk to the captain. *Talk to Lecherous Lee next to the Cabin Boy. *Talk to the First-mate (same deck as the captain) *Talk to the Cabin Boy. *You should now have a lantern lens and lantern, use them with each other to get a green lantern and light it using a tinderbox. You need to find 5 symbols. **Wall: Same floor as captain, towards the rear of the ship in the first mate's cabin. Use your lantern on a wallchart **Container: Chest in basement, near the ladder. **Box: Box in the basement, near the cook. **Support: Support in basement, near the cook. **Big and metal: Cannon by the cabin boy. *Wipe away all the seals, and talk to the captain again, and sail to Moonclan island! Part 2 - Moonclan island There is a bank and general store on Moonclan island, so you can get items here. Find Meteora in the village. She will tell you that although they don't have a leader, the Oneiromancer will be able to help you more than anyone. Walk to the southeast part of the island and find the Oneiromancer, who tells you that you will need 3 things: #Waking sleep potion - talk to Baba Yaga in the chicken house in the village (it walks like a chicken), she will give you a special potion bottle, and tell you that you need a guam leaf, marrentil and a crushed suqah tooth. Travel to the southeast again and kill a Suqah (level 111), the tooth does not drop every time but it's fairly common. They also drop guam and marrentil herbs. If the south Suqahs don't drop them, try the north ones. Make the potion as required, talk to Baba Yaga, then talk to the Oneiromancer again. #Lunar staff - Take your dramen staff (or staves) to all 4 elemental altars, namely, air, fire, water and earth (in that order), and 'use' the staff on each of the four altars. If you're using the fairy rings to transport, please note that you won't be able to wield it after it's fully enchanted until later in the quest. Worse yet, the Oneiromancer will temporarily steal it from you until later on. #Ceremonial Clothes - consist of 8 different items, namely ::*Helm - Take your pickaxe and travel northeast of the village and you should find a dungeon, go down and mine any stalagmite. You should get some Lunar ore, either use superheat on it or put it in a furnace, then smith it using an anvil into a helm. There is a furnace and anvil in Relekka. ::*Cape - Talk to Pauline Polaris to the west side of the village. You have to guess her name, her real name is Jane Blud-Hagic-Maid ::*Amulet - Talk to Meteora to the south of the village, she'll tell you that she'll swap her amulet for her tiara that she lost to one of the Suqah. Kill one (or more) of these to get it back, and exchange the tiara for the amulet. ::*Torso, Gloves, Boots and Legs - Speak to the woman at the clothes shop twice, she will tell you that she can tan the Suqah's hides. Kill 4 Suqah if you haven't already, get their hides tanned and use a needle and thread to make the 4 items. ::*Ring - Speak to Selene near the centre of the village, she will give you a riddle. Take a spade and travel round outside the north side of the village to the west until you come to a bridge, over that bridge you should see a blue flower, dig on top of that flower. Take all items back to the Oneiromancer and she will give you all your obtained items back (make sure you have 11 free inventory spots), plus some kindling. Wear all the clothes, and go back to the centre of the village, where you can find a building with a large brazier. Before entering dreamland, some food and possibly an agility potion may help, and some inventory spots free. Use the potion with the kindling, then light the brazier with a tinderbox and place the kindling in it. Part 3 - Dreamland You are now in dreamland. Talk to the guy at the centre of the dreamworld and he will tell you that you need to face 6 puzzles. At the edges of dreamland are stone portal-like things, step into them to attempt each puzzle. After completing each puzzle, talk to the guide in the centre again. #''A game of chance'' - This involves dice, but the dice only have two possible combinations when you roll them. You need to get the dice to add up to the numbers that the dream guide gives you. The dice are all either: 4 or 3, 6 or 1, 2 or 5. #''Communicating in numbers'' - This is where you complete mathematical sequences, for example, '1 4 2 5 (3 6). Sequences: ## 1 4 2 5 3 6 ## 3 4 2 5 1 6 ## 1 1 1 2 1 3 1 4 1 5 ## 9 7 5 ???? (does not appear to be 3, unless this was a bug) ## 0 1 3 4 6 7 ## 2 6 3 7 ??? (not 4) ## 1 9 2 8 3 7 #''Chop, Chop, Chop away'' - This is a simple woodcutting game, just chop more logs than your opponent. He supplies a bronze woodcutting axe, and is ridiculously easy this part. #''Where am I?'' - similar to the spike pits in Underground Pass, you have to jump between platforms hoping not to find the false platforms that will collapse and return you to the start. You take no damage from falling. The path is different for everyone. #''The race is on'' - A simple agility test, beat the other guy to the end of the passage by jumping 4 hurdles whilst he walks a straight path. This is fairly easy, though an agility pot may help, and you may need food because failing a hurdle will cost you 8 hitpoints. #''Anything you can do..'' - A mime-copying game, very similar to the mime random event. Once you've completed all the tasks, talk to the guide in the centre, he will ask if you are ready to face the ultimate challenge. Say that you are, and you get to face "Me", a level 75 opponent who's pretty easy and is geared to your stats. You will occasionally be teleported around this arena, but this is more annoying than dangerous. The chats are quite amusing from "Me" so listen out! Once you have defeated "Me", talk to the guide at the centre of dreamworld, then exit via the lectern and go and talk to the Oneiromancer again (DON'T forget your seal and get teleported away). Congratulations! Reward *2 Quest Points *5000 Magic experience *5000 Runecrafting experience *Ability to use Lunar Magicks *Use of the Astral runecrafting altar. *50 Astral Runes Category:Quests